New Future
by aicchan
Summary: "Aku membuang kekuatanku sebagai Dragon, sebagai Dewa, tapi aku tidak bisa membuang keberadaanmu. Terlebih lagi, sebenarnya kita ini adalah satu, kan? Aneh rasanya kalau hanya salah satu yang menghilang, makanya… kita berdua harus tetap bersama." - Not Yaoi - Enjoy.


"Kehilangan arah lagi?" Seorang pemuda berjubah dan memakai tudung mengikuti langkah pemuda lain di depannya yang juga mamakai jubah dengan tudungnya.

"Berisik! Ini gara-gara kau diam saja waktu aku tanya kita harus belok kiri atau kanan." Pemuda di depan terus melangkah sampai mereka tiba di persimpangan jalan, "Ku rasa kesini… mungkin."

"_Mortal_ itu benar-benar mahkluk yang sangat menyusahkan. Begini cepatnya merasa lelah."

"Sudah… dinikmati saja. Ini lebih baik daripada tidak merasakan apa-apa kan?"

Kedua pemuda itu terus berjalan melewati daerah pegunungan.

"Kau yakin memilih jalan yang benar?"

"Hmm… Aku punya firasat bagus di jalan ini." Pemuda yang berjalan di depan mengedarkan pandangannya, "Kita santai saja dan nikmati indahnya alam di sini. Ah! Lihat! Padang bunga!" dia berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah padang luas yang dipenuhi bunga segala warna. "Kau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, kan?"

"… Aku pernah… sesekali…"

"Sungguh? Ah! Lihat itu! Akhirnya kita sampai. Ayo cepat! Aku yakin yang lain pasti akan terkejut." Dia memandang si pemuda lain yang langsung berhenti melangkah di belakangnya, "Ada apa?"

"… Sudah pasti… mereka akan terkejut. Tapi… bukankah kehadiranmu memang jadi harapan mereka? Tapi denganku…"

"Itu lagi? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang… Itu tidak adil! Aku membuang kekuatanku sebagai _Dragon_, sebagai Dewa, tapi aku tidak bisa membuang keberadaanmu. Terlebih lagi, sebenarnya kita ini adalah satu, kan? Aneh rasanya kalau hanya salah satu yang menghilang, makanya… kita berdua harus tetap bersama."

"… Dan kau memutuskan kita berdua hidup sebagai _mortal_… Kau mungkin memang setengah dari diriku, tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang saat itu, "… Ini hanya jawaban dariku… Mendengar suaramu saat aku terbangun, berkelana dengan teman-teman, bertemu denganmu dan akhirnya menemukan jalanku."

"Kau… sudah terikat begitu dalam dengan mereka. _Mortal_… tetaplah keberadaan yang membingungkan untukku. Apa jadinya dunia ini tanpa keberadaan para Dewa yang mengawasinya? Mungkin dunia hanya akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

Pemuda di depan naik ke sebuah batu di pinggir jalan dan meraih tudungnya, "Tidak apa-apa… Tidak apa-apa… dunia akan tetap melangkah ke depan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Rambut biru panjang terikat tampak saat tudung itu diturunkan, "Karena aku cinta dunia ini. Meski mereka melakukan kesalahan, aku yakin mereka akan menemukan cara untuk membuat semua menjadi lebih baik. Karena aku percaya… pada dunia dimana mereka berada." Ujar pemuda berambut biru itu seraya tersenyum.

Pemuda yang lain pun melepaskan tudung kepalanya, membiarkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai tertiup angin, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah… Ryu."

"Dan aku akan membuatmu berubah, Fou-Lu. Lihat saja nanti."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Breath of Fire IV _**_© CAPCOM_

**_Utsurowazarumono - Breath Of Fire IV _**_(manga) © Ichimura Hitoshi_

_**New Future**__ © aicchan_

_Friendship _

_Fou-Lu - Ryu_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Disana! Itu Wyndia!" Ryu menunjuk ke sebuah kota yang tampak di kejauhan, "Ayo cepat Fou-Lu!" dia berlari penuh semangat hingga keluar dari hutan, "Aahh~ aku tak sabar untuk bertemu mereka semua." Dia menoleh ke belakang dan agak gondok melihat Fou-Lu masih berjalan santai, "Oooii! Aku tinggal nih!"

Ryu berkacak pinggang kesal karena Fou-Lu tetap berjalan pelan, "Fou-Lu!"

"… Tenanglah! Kota itu tak akan lari meski kau bermalam disini."

"Ck! Kau itu menyebalkan. Aku kan ingin cepat bertemu dengan yang lain!"

Akhirnya Fou-Lu menyusul Ryu, "Kau terus berkata 'yang lain', 'yang lain', bukannya kau ingin bertemu si gadis bersayap itu?"

"Hei! Itu tidak sopan! Namanya…"

"Nina. Ya, aku ingat itu." Potong Fou-Lu, ada senyum tipis di wajahnya, "Ikatanmu dengan gadis itu yang terasa paling kuat."

Wajah Ryu merona merah, "J-jangan menggodaku! Aku dan Nina itu hanya teman biasa!"

Fou-Lu tak bicara lagi, dia melangkah melewati Ryu. Saat itu terdengar suara lonceng kecil yang merdu. Membuat Ryu behenti protes dan memandang punggung Fou-Lu yang tengah menengadah memandang langit.

"Kau… masih ingat padanya ya… Mami…"

Bunyi lonceng terdengar lagi, "… Aku… tidak akan bisa melupakan kebodohan itu."

Ryu beranjak ke sebelah Fou-Lu, "Hei… cinta itu bukan kebodohan, tapi anugrah. Kau harus bersyukur karena bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Bersyukur? Dia mati karenaku. Dan kau bilang aku harus bersyukur? Andai saat itu aku cepat pergi… dia… dia…"

Ryu memeluk Fou-Lu erat, "Bukan salahmu. Aku yakin dia bahagia karena kau masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang." Walau Fou-Lu diam, Ryu mengerti apa yang dirasakan pemuda berambut panjang tergerai itu, "Biasanya dia memanggilmu apa? Kau bilang kau tak pernah memberitahunya namamu."

"… _An-chan_… Dia selalu memanggilku _an-chan_."

"Kakak… ya…" Ryu melepaskan Fou-Lu dan menyibak jubah pemuda itu. Dia melihat dua lonceng kecil terikat di ikat pinggang Fou-Lu. Ryu terbayang ingatan yang dia lihat saat dia dan Fou-Lu menjadi satu. Ingatan tentang gadis bernama Mami terasa sangat kuat dalam diri Fou-Lu. Gadis yang jadi tumbal kekejaman Empire dan menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam pada diri Fou-Lu meski yang bersangkutan menolak untuk mengakui kalau gadis itu sangat berarti baginya.

Lonceng kecil itu berbunyi lagi saat Fou-Lu berjalan.

Ryu masih terhenti di tempatnya, tak tahu harus bicara apa untuk menghibur Fou-Lu, karena sampai saat ini dia tahu kalau sebagian dari dirinya itu masih menyimpan amarah pada dunia ini. Menghela napas panjang, Ryu menyusul Fou-Lu yang kini memakai lagi tudung kepalanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah kota yang berada di bawah kastil Wyndia. Kota itu tampak ramai seperti biasa, namun ada yang sedikit berbeda, karena tampak juga beberapa prajurit Empire di sana. Tapi Ryu tak khawatir, karena dia tahu kalau sebentar lagi, akan ada perjanjian damai antara dua kerajaan, jadi pastinya persiapan untuk acara penting itu sudah dimulai.

Sampai di gerbang, mereka dicegat oleh seorang prajurit Wyndia, namun sepertinya prajurit itu masih mengenali wajah Ryu hingga prajurit itu langsung mengantar Ryu dan Fou-Lu hingga ke lift yang dipakai sebagai sarana untuk memasuki istana yang memang terletak di tempat yang tinggi.

Ryu masih diam sambil sesekali memandang wajah Fou-Lu yang nyaris seluruhnya tertutup oleh tudung kepala. Dia harus berbuat sesuatu agar Fou-Lu merasa lebih baik lagi. Ya… Ryu sedikit merasa bersalah juga sih, seenaknya mengambil keputusan agar mereka bisa hidup bersama sebagai makhluk _mortal_ biasa. Tapi Ryu juga ingin Fou-Lu menikmati dunia ini, melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda. Masih banyak keindahan dunia yang dilewatkan oleh sang Raja yang mendirikan Fou-Empire itu.

Lift akhirnya berhenti dan mereka tiba di istana Wyndia. Di sana, Ryu melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal.

"Cray!"

Chief dari Woren itu langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara Ryu. Wajahnya langsung berubah dari terkejut menjadi lega dan senang luar biasa, dia langsung menghampiri pemuda yang membawanya pada sebuah perjalanan yang luar biasa, "Ryu! Ryu kau masih hidup?! Syukurlah…"

Ryu tersenyum, "Maaf aku pergi begitu saja."

Cray menggeleng, "Ayo masuk. Nina pasti akan senang melihatmu."

Kemudian keduanya masuk ke dalam istana, Ryu memberi isyarat supaya Fou-Lu mengikuti mereka. Koridor istana dijaga ketat oleh para pengawal, semua pasti tak ingin rencana perjanjian damai ini dirusak oleh kelompok tertentu, karenanya semua prajurit bersenjata lengkap. Mereka berjalan sampai ke ruang singgasana, prajurit yang berjaga di sana langsung membukakan pintu begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

Di dalam ruangan yang dialasi karpet merah dan dihiasi dekorasi megah, sang Raja yang tengah mengobrol dengan putrinya mendadak langsung berdiri, membuat sang putri terkejut dan membalikkan badannya.

"Hai, Nina… aku kembali." Ryu mencoba menyapa dengan nada biasa, seolah dia cuma pergi ke kota tetangga.

Namun itu saja cukup membuat mata Nina berkaca-kaca dan detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah memeluk Ryu erat sekali.

Ryu hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, terlebih saat raja Wyndia datang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Senang kau kembali bersama kami, Ryu."

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Aku senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi."

Nina melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeringkan air mata yang masih mengalir deras, "Ryu… aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan kembali ke dunia para Dewa?"

"Yah…" Ryu menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya, "Itu… panjang ceritanya." Dia berdehem, "Tapi kupikir, masih ada yang bisa kami lakukan di sini."

Itu membuat semua baru sadar kalau ada sosok lain di sana, berdiri dekat pintu masuk dan masih memakai tudung kepalanya.

"Hei! Ayolah! Sampai kapan kau mau seperti itu?"

Semua diam memandang saat sosok itu menurunkan tudungnya, dan seketika semua yang ada di sana, minus sang Raja, terkejut mengenali siapa yang ada di balik tudung itu.

"Fou… Lu?"

Nina membekap mulutnya dan Cray mundur selangkah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saat ini… aku dan Fou-Lu hanyalah _mortal_. Sama seperti kalian semua. Kami tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan sebagai _Dragon_."

Merasa kalau itu akan jadi pembicaraan panjang, ayah Nina mengusulkan agar mereka bicara di ruang makan, agar bisa duduk nyaman dan menikmati hidangan. Semua pun berpindah ke ruang makan dimana para pelayan langsung menyajikan kue dan juga teh.

Di sana, Ryu pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sejak para dewa meninggalkan dunia ini dan kembali ke dunia mereka. Ryu, yang baru saja mengenal seluk beluk di dunia para _mortal_, memutuskan untuk sekali lagi kembali. Namun, meski Dewa sekali pun, tak bisa seenaknya keluar masuk dunia para Endless, maka Ryu pun melepaskan kekuatannya agar dia bisa berjalan seirama dengan waktu di dunia _mortal_, meski karena keputusannya itu dia harus menahan diri selama tiga hari tiga malam karena mendapat pandangan paling sadis dari Fou-Lu dan selalu dicuekin setiap kali bicara.

Nina dan Cray memandang Fou-Lu yang diam dan meminum teh yang disuguhkan. Rasanya aneh, berada dalam satu ruangan dengan dia yang dulu menjadi pihak yang ingin menghancurkan dunia ini. Merasa kalau dia menjadi pusat perhatian, Fou-Lu meletakkan gelasnya dan berdiri. Lalu dia membungkukkan badan ala kadarnya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Suasana jadi hening sejenak setelah Fou-Lu menutup pintu. Canggung.

Ryu tertawa pelan, "A ha ha… maaf. Dia memang masih seperti itu."

Cray memandang Ryu ragu, "Kau yakin tidak masalah kalau dia…"

"Kami hanya _mortal_ biasa. Dia sama seperti kalian semua. Lagipula… sebenarnya Fou-Lu itu tidak jahat. Dia adil dan lebih memilih kedamaian, hanya saja… dia melihat terlalu banyak sisi buruk dari dunia ini. Fo-Lu juga terluka… jadi aku mohon, kalian bisa menerimanya. Bagaimana pun, dia adalah aku dan aku adalah dia."

Mendengar itu, Nina dan Cray berpandangan.

"Ya. Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Lagipula kalau Ryu bilang begitu, semua pasti baik-baik saja." Ujar Nina sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Kata Ryu tulus. Dia sungguh ingin Fou-Lu bisa akrab dengan Nina dan yang lain juga. Itu membuat Ryu teringat, "Omong-omong… dimana Ershin dan Scias?"

"Mereka kembali ke Chamba untuk membantu pembersihan _hex_. Setahun ini mereka bekerja keras dan kondisi Chamba sudah mulai pulih seperti dulu." Jawab Cray, "Mereka akan datang saat penandatanganan surat perjanjian damai dengan Empire."

Ryu meminum tehnya, "Siapa yang akan mewakili Empire?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Ursula itu." Cray tampak kesal, membuat Ryu keheranan.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah?" Tanya Ryu heran.

Nina tertawa, "Nii-chan memang selalu marah-marah kalau menyinggung tentang Ursula_-san_. Tapi mereka akrab kok."

"Siapa yang sudi akrab dengan dia!" seru Cray.

Ryu ikut tertawa bersama Nina. Rasanya menyenangkan, bisa berkumpul bersama lagi seperti ini.

.

"Sedang apa kau di atas atap begitu? Mau jadi penangkal petir?"

Fou-Lu menundukkan kepalanya, memandang Ryu yang berdiri di salah satu jembatan yang menghubungkan tiap menara yang ada di istana ini, lalu dia kembali memandang langit malam yang kini bertabur sejuta bintang.

"Kau yang sekarang bakal langsung mati lho kalau jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu. Lagian… gimana caramu naik ke sana?"

Tak menjawab, Fou-Lu meloncat turun dan mendarat ringan tak jauh dari Ryu.

"Hee… ternyata kemampuanmu tak berkurang, ya?" Ryu mendekati Fou-Lu, "Nina mengundangmu makan malam bersama. Kau mau ikut kan? Masa mau makan sendiri di kamar?" Biar Fou-Lu tak menjawab, tapi Ryu bisa menebak apa yang mau dikatakan olehnya, "Sampai kapan kau mau begini terus. Aku ingin kau akrab dengan semua. Aku ingin kita semua jadi teman."

Fou-Lu menatap bola mata Ryu yang tetap lurus dan jernih, tak berubah sama sekali. Merasa akan tetap kalah meski mencoba menghindari undangan makan malam itu, Fou-Lu akhirnya setuju, membuat Ryu tersenyum lebar sekali. Kemudian Fou-Lu pasrah saat Ryu menggeretnya masuk ke dalam istana menuju ruang makan.

Di sana, semua sudah berkumpul. Meski agak tak nyaman, Fou-Lu duduk di sebelah Ryu yang sudah mengobrol dengan Cray yang duduk di seberang meja, berdampingan dengan Nina. Sang Raja absen dari makan malam, memberi kesempatan bagi anak muda untuk berbincang santai.

Sementara yang lain makan sambil mengobrol seru, Fou-Lu tetap diam, hanya menjadi pendengar tanpa komentar. Tiga orang itu membicarakan rencana untuk pergi megunjungi kota-kota yang pernah mereka singgahi. Terutama Synesta, karena di sana ada panti asuhan yang menampung anak-anak yatim korban perang, apa lagi dulu mendiang kakak Nina pernah mengunjungi panti itu.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau singgahi, Fou-Lu?"

Daging ikan di ujung sumpit Fou-Lu sampai terjatuh karena dia tak menyangka akan ditanyai. Ragu, dia memandang pada Nina yang bertanya. Dia melihat gadis itu tersenyum gugup padanya meski menjaga supaya mata mereka bertemu.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Fou-Lu berpikir. Tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi? Tak ada… Dia tak pernah memikirkannya.

Keheningan itu pecah oleh suara lirih denting lonceng di pinggang Fou-Lu.

"… Sonne…"

Daripada Cray dan Nina, Ryu yang lebih tampak terkejut. Dia langsung menoleh pada Fou-Lu.

"Sonne itu dimana?" Tanya Nina, tak menangkap perubahan di raut wajah pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Desa kecil… di wilayah Empire." Jawab Fou-Lu sambil meneruskan makannya.

"Empire. Kalau begitu kita bisa kesana setelah penandatanganan damai selesai. Ursula_-san_ pasti mau mengantar."

Akhirnya obrolan malah jadi rencana perjalanan ke Sonne. Ryu sendiri, meski tetap ikut mengobrol, tapi sesekali dia melirik Fou-Lu yang sekali lagi membisu, tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

.

Dua hari setelah itu, rombongan dari Empire datang, begitu juga dengan Ershin dan Scias. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan surat perjanjian damai pun ditandatangani oleh kedua belah pihak. Ursula, ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan Empire karena sejak kekacauan yang lalu, dialah yang mencurahkan tenaga dan pikirannya untuk membangun kembali Capital dan memperbaiki hubungan diplomasi dengan negara lainnya.

Sama seperti Nina dan Cray, Ershin, Scias juga Ursula terkejut mendapati sosok Fou-Lu disana. Tapi berkat penjelasan Ryu dan Deis, The Endless yang memilih untuk tetap ada di dunia mortal dan tinggal di dalam tubuh Ershin si _armor_, semua tak mempersalahkannya lebih lanjut.

Usai acara penandatanganan itu, Nina pun mengutarakan rencana perjalanan ke Sonne pada Ursula. Gadis dari klan _grassrunner_ itu menyanggupi untuk mengantar sampai ke Sonne, tapi mereka harus berangkat esok hari karena pekerjaan di Capital masih banyak yang terbengkalai. Setelah mencapai keputusan jam berapa mereka akan berangkat, semua pun undur diri ke kamar masing-masing sebelum menempuh perjalaan jauh besok.

Ryu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Dia memandang Fou-Lu yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lain di kamar itu. Ryu tak berani bicara melihat kepala Fou-Lu tertunduk lesu hingga wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup helai rambut yang jatuh di kedua sisi wajahnya.

Ryu jadi teringat lagi… saat Rasso membantai anak-anak dari Abandoned Village, kejadian itu membuatnya hilang kendali, dan diujung kesadarannya, Ryu merasa aliran emosi masuk dalam dirinya. Kemarahan dan kesedihan yang begitu pekatnya hingga terasa sesak. Itu adalah emosi milik Fou-Lu saat dia diserang dengan _Hex_ dari Carronade di Astana, yang mana tumbal dari serangan itu adalah Mami. Sampai sekarang Ryu tak bisa melupakan ingatan itu, juga gaung tawa Fou-Lu yang bagi Ryu terdengar seperti jerit pilu yang menyayat hati. Ryu juga ingat kalau dirinya menangis… mungkin… mewakili Fou-Lu juga, yang masih tetap mengunci rapat isi hatinya.

Bingung harus bagaimana, Ryu memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Dia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sesaat sebelum dia memejamkan mata, dia mendengar suara lonceng. Terdengar lebih jernih dan merdu dalam keheningan malam seperti ini, namun juga, terdengar semakin sedih.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka semua bersiap untuk menuju ke desa Sonne di Empire. Ursula terkejut karena ada yang tahu desa dari _clanless_ yang terletak di tepian hutan Soma yang saat ini masih tercemar oleh _Hex_. Terima kasih pada Ryu, semua berangkat tanpa bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Perjalanan ke Empire memakan waktu berhari-hari. Walau saat ini transportasi dengan Sandflier sudah meluas, tetap saja ini bukan jarak yang bisa ditempuh satu-dua hari saja.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang lain menganggap ini sebagai piknik. Ryu pun coba bersikap wajar dan bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya, namun hati kecilnya terus memikirkan Fou-Lu. Si pendiam itu tampak makin diam saja, Ryu jadi kehabisan akal untuk mengajaknya bicara. Begitu sibuknya dia berpikir, Ryu sampei heran sendiri karena mereka sudah sampai di perbatasan Empire, yang artinya tujuan mereka sudah dekat.

Ursula memisahkan diri dari kelompok itu karena dia harus bergegas kembali ke Capital. Meski begitu dia masih sempat mengantar sampai ke hutan Soma. Menurut Ursula, hanya butuh satu hari lagi sampai mereka tiba di desa Sonne. Ursula juga memberitahu arah yang aman dari bagian hutan yang tercemar oleh _Hex_ agar mereka tak terjebak di asap beracun yang berasal dari energi negatif. Walau Carronade sudah dihancurkan oleh pihak Empire, tapi efek kerusakannya masih butuh waktu lama untuk dipulihkan seperti sedia kala.

Setelah rombongan Ursula dan prajurit Empire menghilang dari pandangan, barulah kelompok Ryu masuk ke dalam hutan. Daerah itu ada di kawasan perbukitan, membuat udara terasa segar. Di kejauhan mulai tampak tanah pertanian yang merupakan mata pencaharian utama di desa itu.

"Wah… desa yang indah." Ujar Nina, memandang area persawahan luas yang ditanami padi dan juga sayur mayur.

Baru saja mereka tiba di pinggir desa, seorang pria muda berwajah galak datang menghampiri, jelas menunjukkan kalau dia tak suka pada kedatangan mereka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat tak ramah, "Apa mau kalian di sini?"

Cray hampir saja maju kalau tidak ditahan oleh Nina.

"Orang yang tidak ramah, kata Ershin. Ershin tidak suka dia. Ufufufufu. Oh! Sekarang bukan saatnya tertawa, ya? Ufufufufu." Ershin berkomentar seperti biasa, membuat bingung siapapun yang baru pertama melihatnya.

Namun tak diduga oleh yang lain, mendadak saja, dengan gerakan yang nyaris tak terdeteksi, Fou-Lu sudah ada di depan pria tadi.

"Kau lagi! Untuk apa kau kembali ke-!" Ucapan pria itu terhenti saat Fou-Lu mencengkram lehernya.

"Fou-Lu!" Ryu langsung maju dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Fou-Lu dari pria tadi, "Lepaskan dia! Dia bisa mati!"

"Dia pantas mati. Dia yang lebih pantas mati… bukan Mami."

"Tapi Mami tak akan senang kalau kau membunuhnya!"

Fou-Lu tersentak. Dia pun melempar si pria begitu saja ke tanah lalu Fou-Lu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Ryu jadi bingung harus menyusul Fou-Lu atau menjelaskan dulu situasi ini pada teman-temannya. Akhirnya Ryu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Fou-Lu sendiri, dia juga meminta maaf pada pria yang rupanya adalah tuan tanah di sini. Ryu memohon waktu agar mereka diizinkan ada disini dan mereka tak akan membuat keributan. Entah karena benar-benar setuju atau ketakutan, tuan tanah itu pun pergi secepat yang dia bisa.

Ryu menghela napas panjang dan meminta Cray, Nina, Ershin dan Scias untuk beranjak lagi ke tepian hutan. Disana, dia menceritakan hubungan desa ini dengan Fou-Lu. Desa kecil yang membawa perubahan besar dalam diri kaisar pertama Empire itu.

Semua terkejut mendengar fakta kalau disinilah, Fou-Lu mendapat sedikit pandangan baik tentang _mortal_ yang sangat dia benci. Tempat dimana Fou-Lu untuk pertama kalinya menerima perhatian yang tulus dari seseorang, berikut juga tempat dimana Fou-Lu merasakan satu kehilangan yang amat sangat.

Nina tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat Ryu mengatakan kalau tumbal untuk penembakan _hex_ di hutan Soma itu adalah Mami, gadis yang merawat luka Fou-Lu setelah diserang oleh Yohm. Cray tak berkomentar, terlalu _shock_ mendengar semua ini. Scias juga tidak bicara. Hanya Ershin yang sepertinya berlaku normal.

"Ershin bilang cuma Ryu yang bisa membuat Fou-Lu merasa lebih baik. Tapi Ershin juga bilang untuk saat ini dia lebih baik dibiarkan saja."

Ryu menunduk, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menyusul Fou-Lu, tapi Ershin benar, saat ini lebih baik Fou-Lu dibiarkan sendiri dulu. Akhirnya Ryu pun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, diikuti oleh yang lain. Saat ini mereka hanya bisa menunggu saja… dan itu terasa menyesakkan.

.

.

Sedang di saat yang sama, Fou-Lu tiba di sebuah rumah yang tampak tak terawat. Pintu depannya yang terbuat dari kayu tampak hancur dan ada bekas tendangan di sana. Dia berhenti melangkah dan memandang rumah yang sempat dia tinggali untuk beberapa hari itu.

_"An-chan."_

Sosok seorang gadis terbayang dalam ingatan Fou-Lu.

Mami.

_"An-chan! Kau tidak boleh jalan dulu! Lukamu belum sembuh." _Satu adegan masa lalu hadir di hadapan Fou-Lu. Ketika Mami memapahnya kembali ke dalam rumah saat dia berniat meninggalkan desa ini dan menuju Capital.

Tanpa disadari, kaki Fou-Lu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Keadaan di dalam sana sudah berbeda dari apa yang diingat olehnya. Meja dan kursi tergeletak ditutupi debu. Tertindih salah satu kaki meja, ada kain dan juga alat jahit yang berserakan. Tempat lilin teronggok di lantai, tak tersentuh. Alat-alat makan dan masak berserakan pecah di lantai kayu. Kasur di sudut lain ruangan pun tercabik entah dimakan serangga atau karena binatang liar.

Kenangan masa lalu mengalir di luar kendali Fou-Lu. Masa dimana rumah itu menjadi tempat perlindungan baginya.

Dia ingat bagaimana Mami merawat luka-lukanya. Meski terkejut karena kondisi tubuh Fou-Lu pulih dengan cepat, tapi gadis itu tak bertanya. Lalu saat tuan tanah mengetahui keberadaan Fou-Lu di desa ini, Mami mengatakan kalau Fou-Lu adalah Ryong, sepupunya dari Kyoin. Gadis itu terus memohon agar 'Ryong _an-chan_' diizinkan tinggal di desa ini sampai lukanya sembuh.

Dia juga ingat bagaimana rumah ini selalu penuh asap setiap kali Mami memasak, karena tungku perapian di rumah itu rusak, menyebabkan Mami harus memakai kompor dengan kayu bakar tanpa cerobong asap. Juga saat mereka, atau tepatnya Mami memaksa Fou-Lu, pergi memancing di sungai. Gadis itu senang sekali saat Fou-Lu berhasil menangkap dua ekor ikan besar. Kemudian mereka bertemu tuan tanah lagi saat Mami memetik sayuran untuk makan malam. Gadis itu masih tetap meminta izin pada tuan tanah yang jelas-jelas memasang wajah tak suka pada Fou-Lu.

Tangannya terkepal rapat saat teringat kata-kata terakhir Mami yang diucapkan padanya.

_"Aku tahu kau bukan orang sembarangan, bahkan kini kau dikejar-kejar prajurit. Tapi… aku berpikir bahwa mungkin… kau bisa tinggal disini. Hidup dengan wajar di tempat sepi ini… bersamaku. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi… tapi itulah yang aku inginkan."_

Di telinga Fou-Lu segala suara menghilang saat dia mendengar suara lonceng yang selalu mengiringi setiap gerak langkah gadis itu. Gadis yang tak akan bisa dia temui lagi.

.

.

Matahari sudah turun dari singgasananya, namun Fou-Lu belum juga kembali. Ryu, yang sudah kelewat cemas, akhirnya beranjak untuk menyusul separuh eksistensinya itu. Nina dan yang lain menunggu karena mereka tahu hanya Ryu yang dibutuhkan oleh Fou-Lu saat ini. Mereka memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda di dalam hutan, agar saat dua pemuda itu kembali nanti, mereka bisa langsung beristirahat.

Menyusuri jalanan desa yang sudah sepi, Ryu mencari dimana gerangan Fou-Lu. Sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah rumah di atas undakan yang tampak tak terawat. Ryu pun melangkah menuju rumah itu. Dia melihat Fou-Lu berdiri di tengah kegelapan di dalam rumah yang kacau balau, perlahan Ryu menghampirinya.

"Fou-Lu…"

Fou-Lu tetap bergeming meski mendengar suara Ryu.

"Ayo kembali. Teman-teman menunggumu."

Masih tak ada reaksi apapun, Ryu melangkah semakin mendekat dan seketika dia terkejut melihat butir air mata mengalir di wajah Fou-Lu yang tetap dingin tak terbaca. Ryu menggeretakkan giginya dan merengkuh Fou-Lu sekali lagi dalam pelukannya. Detik itu tubuh Fou-Lu dan Ryu merosot jatuh terduduk di lantai kayu berdebu yang berderit menerima berat tubuh dua pemuda itu.

Ryu tak melepaskan pelukannya. Hatinya sakit membayangkan Fou-Lu sejak tadi berdiri di sini, menangis seorang diri.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa waktu berlalu dalam kesunyian, Fou-Lu yang sedari tadi diam bagaikan patung, tubuhya bergetar pelan dan tangis sunyinya mulai berubah menjadi isakan lirih. Ryu membiarkan saja Fou-Lu begitu. Ini mungkin adalah tangisan pertama Fou-Lu sepanjang masa hidupnya dan Ryu hanya bisa berharap, semoga setelah ini Fou-Lu akan merasa lebih lega. Semoga dia tak akan merasakan kepedihan seperti ini lagi.

Malam semakin larut, barulah Ryu dan Fou-Lu meninggalkan rumah itu dan kembali pada teman-teman mereka. Nina, Cray, Ershin dan Scias sepakat tak akan bertanya apa-apa. Mereka tak ingin mengungkit luka yang pasti masih terasa sakit. Kemudian semua memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja dan tak ada yang mencoba memaksa saat Fou-Lu bilang dia masih belum ingin tidur.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak kunjungan ke Sonne, Ryu menolak tawaran Nina untuk tinggal di Wyndia. Dia memilih untuk membangun sebuah rumah di Wychwood yang ada di antara Wyndia dan Worent. Lagipula para peri yang tinggal di hutan itu memberi izin dan malah senang kalau Ryu tinggal disana karena si '_Dragon boy'_ itu sudah banyak membantu mereka untuk memulihkan dunia para peri dari ganguan _nightmare_. Jadilah kini Ryu dan Fou-Lu tinggal di rumah sederhana di hutan itu, tak jauh dari sungai. Mereka juga membuat ladang kecil untuk kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Kalau bosan, kadang mereka berburu atau pergi memancing.

Seiring waktu, Fou-Lu perlahan mulai berubah, paling tidak dia jadi lebih mudah diajak bicara, walau tetap saja tidak bereaksi pada candaan Ryu. Fou-Lu juga sudah mau bicara dengan Nina atau Cray kalau kedua orang itu datang mengunjungi mereka.

Hari ini Nina dan Cray datang berkunjung juga untuk bermalam di sana. Kalau sudah begitu, Fou-Lu mengasingkan diri sejenak untuk memancing di sungai dan pasti pulang membawa ikan-ikan besar. Cray mencari kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun di luar rumah sekaligus untuk membakar ikan hasil tangkapan. Nina membantu Ryu mengambil hasil ladang yang sudah bisa dikonsumsi.

"Ryu… itu…" Nina memandang sebuah tonggak kayu berukir dan gundukan kecil di samping ladang. Tempat itu ditumbuhi bunga berwarna putih yang indah dan di bagian atas tongkat pendek itu terikat sebuah lonceng kecil yang berbunyi merdu tertiup angin.

"Penghormatan untuk Mami. Fou-Lu sendiri yang membuatnya." Ryu tersenyum.

"Kenapa loncengnya hanya satu? Seingatku ada dua yang dulu ada di ikat pinggang Fou-Lu."

Ryu mencabut sebuah kentang, "Yang satunya tetap dibawa oleh Fou-Lu. Itu benda yang sangat berharga baginya."

Nina ikut tersenyum, "Fou-Lu sudah banyak berubah ya? Wajahnya tidak kaku seperti dulu lagi."

"Iya," Ryu memasukkan kentang yang sudah dibersihkan dari tanah ke dalam keranjang, "Dia juga akrab dengan para peri."

"Syukurlah dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan ini. Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita mengunjungi Ershin_-san_ dan Scias_-san_ di Chamba?"

"Ide bagus. Kota itu juga sudah bersih dari _hex_, kan?"

"Iya. Semua disana sudah bekerja keras. Ayah juga ingin memberi bantuan agar perbaikan kota itu bisa semakin cepat selesai."

Di tempat lain, Cray dan Fou-Lu memotong kayu bakar, setelah dirasa cukup, Cray membawa setumpuk dan kemudian menatanya melingkar. Fou-Lu menghapus keringat dengan lengan bajunya lalu dia beranjak untuk mengambil minum di dalam rumah. Dari sana, dia bisa melihat Ryu dan Nina sedang membersihkan dan mengupas sayuran sambil bercanda.

Dia memandang lonceng kecil yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Fou-Lu pun tersenyum simpul mendengar suara gerincing lonceng itu.

Hidup bersama Ryu, dia jadi tahu bahwa _mortal_ tak semua buruk. Sebagian dari mereka bisa berjalan seiring dengan alam, mengambil yang mereka butuhkan secukupnya, tak berlebihan. Seperti kata Ryu juga, _mortal_ punya cara sendiri untuk mengatasi semua masalah yang ada.

"Oi, Fou-Lu! Ayo ke sini! Semua sudah siap."

Fou-Lu pun meletakkan gelasnya dan kembali ke luar menghampiri teman-temannya.

Teman.

Kata itu sudah bukan hal asing bagi Fou-Lu saat ini. Sejauh ini, tak ada yang bertanya macam-macam dan semua memperlakukannya dengan normal, seolah mereka memang teman sejak awal. Karena itu, Fou-Lu juga mencoba untuk menuruti usul Ryu untuk mulai membuka diri, memang tidak mudah, tapi dia bisa. Karena itu Fou-Lu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjalani semua ini sebaiknya.

Saat tahu waktu terbatas, setiap detik terasa berharga hingga sayang rasanya jika dilewatkan begitu saja, jadi keputusan untuk menikmati kehidupan ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, namun selama ada orang yang berharga mendampingi, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Itu pasti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_The End_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Fuh~ sampai juga di fandom Breath of Fire. Err… semua ini hanya hasil keababilan plus geregetan baca ending manga Breath of Fire yang nanggung begitu. Ah! Tapi saya seneng soalnya Fou-Lu tetep hidup XD


End file.
